


Источник

by Sky_Lynx



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, Sitcom, WTF Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Lynx/pseuds/Sky_Lynx
Summary: Фуджин не собирается пускать Куан Чи к исцеляющему источнику, но Куан Чи так просто не сдастся!
Kudos: 4





	Источник

**Author's Note:**

> Навеяно новым образом Синдел

— Ну пропусти меня. Ненадолго, — продолжал убеждать Куан Чи. Раны, полученные в бою с Кунг Лао, немилосердно ныли. Любимую лабораторию, в которой он мог бы себя подлатать, в этой вселенной разгромили какие-то вандалы («разузнать кто и натравить убийц и сборщиков налогов»). Шанг Цунг оказался змеёй и наотрез отказался делиться магической подпиткой.  
Окунуться бы в божественный источник да погреть старые кости...  
Вот незадача — в этой вселенной источник охранялся куда лучше, и случайным посетителям не светило ничего, кроме неяркого гималайского солнца.  
— Не пущу, — грозно сверкнув глазами, отрезал Фуджин. — Нечего тянуть к Джинсей свои грязные руки.  
— Чистые, я вымыл. Я войду и выйду. Честное не-мирское. Никаких попыток осквернения.  
— Не пущу.  
— Я же Рейдену подсказку дал! — во всяком случае, так говорили, он сам подслушал.  
— Вернётся Рейден — у него и попросишь.  
— Долго ждать, — огорчился Куан Чи: общаться с Рейденом ему совсем не хотелось. — Фуджин, а давай вот как! Я тебе фотографии Синдел покажу!  
— Не надо мне фотографий королевы Синдел! — опешил Фуджин.  
— Самые лучшие! Во Внешнем Мире за них знаешь, сколько дают? — Куан Чи широко улыбнулся и сунул под нос Богу Ветра несколько снимков.  
Сначала в глаза бросились лоснящиеся от масла мужские тела, самым неприличным образом распластавшиеся по ковру. Затем — ошейники, цепи и почему-то нагината. И, наконец, главное — то, что лежащих властно и уверенно попирала точёная ножка в шипастой туфельке.  
Одетая в какую-то невообразимую комбинацию кожаных ремней, Синдел улыбалась так, словно подумывала, не затянуть ли в фотографию какого-нибудь опрометчивого ротозея.  
Фуджин отвёл взгляд и откашлялся. От мысли, что ему ещё смотреть в глаза Синдел Эденийской — ведь рано или поздно они избавят её разум от этих отвратительных чар — становилось особенно неловко.  
— Убери немедленно! — процедил Бог Ветра. — Нет. Дай сюда, я от этого избавлюсь.  
Куан Чи открыл рот, чтобы снова что-то попросить. Фуджин тяжело вздохнул.  
— У тебя пять минут. И чтобы потом...  
— Не беспокойся. Через пять минут меня как ветром сдует, — усмехнулся Куан Чи и, что-то насвистывая, направился к источнику.


End file.
